


Burn

by orangelightsaber



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, I've never written abo i have no idea what I'm doing, Multi, Omega Hux, PWP, Reylux - Freeform, Smut, This is really just porn, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber
Summary: An unexpected turn during an interrogation leads Hux down a dangerous path.An a/b/o fic for Reylux Tropesgiving.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/gifts).



> My fill for reylux tropesgiving!
> 
> Please forgive my absolute ignorance when it comes to a/b/o, I tried. Hopefully this is still a fun little porny romp :)
> 
> For Purple_Satan, who is an absolute gem and will hopefully forgive me for how terrible this is!

* * *

 

He passes his hands along the front of his uniform as he approaches the door. Stops. Takes a breath. The world spins around him, blurred at the edges like he hasn't had enough to eat. It’s an odd, if not unfamiliar feeling, that pools in the pit of his stomach—but he ignores it. It might be his _time_ , he thinks, in another life, another world, and thanks the Maker again for the advances of science. They are above their baser urges here.

 

Beside him, as though sensing weakness, the Knight's bulk shifts. He angles his hips toward Hux seemingly without thought. Hux closes himself off, turning so that the sharp point of a shoulder lies between them.

 

Ren cocks his head as though scenting the air. "You're certain you can handle this?"

 

"I won't have you question my methods, Ren. Or have you forgotten how easily she escaped your custody last time?"

 

"Well," says Ren, the stilted cadence of his words emphasized by the mask. "Interrogations of this kind require force of will. I simply want to make sure you won't roll over and show your belly too quickly." He steps forward, close enough that Hux can hear the crackle-hiss of his breath as he inhales. "General."

 

Hux grits his teeth. Of course. Because Ren can't go one  _kriffing_ day without bringing it up. As though Hux isn't keenly aware at every moment that in any world but this one he'd be a second-class citizen. 

 

But—and here he braces his spine against Ren's smirk, curls his lip into a sharp sneer—this is the only world that matters anymore, and here, here he leads them all. Here it doesn’t matter if one was born alpha, beta, _omega_ —

 

As though he can hear the word Ren snorts. “Just remember, I’ll be watching.”

 

“I’ll welcome your scrutiny, Ren. Since you’re the only one familiar with her previous escape perhaps you can keep yourself ready for a second attempt. It would be pleasant to see you do your job for a change.”

 

Predictably, this sets Ren off. He growls, crowding in on Hux until they are nearly nose-to-nose. For a moment Hux thinks the Knight might strike him, but instead Ren breathes deeply, cocking his head until the mask is inches from Hux’s neck. Hux thinks he can catch a hint of amusement when the Knight speaks again, “Careful, General.”

 

He steps into the observation chamber and Hux stands before the door, straightens his shoulders, enters.

 

She scowls at him on instinct as he enters and it’s almost enough to make him like her. He steps toward the interrogation chair, curious. There's something strange about this girl, almost intoxicating, but he can't quite put his finger on what it is.

 

"Where's your dog?" she spits.

 

"You mean Ren? Oh, he's well-leashed, where he belongs." He holds back a pointed look at the observation window, "I mean to conduct things in a more civilized manner." 

 

She raises her eyebrows at that, cheeks flush with anger, eyes dark as she glares. Wisps of hair curl about her face and his hand twitches in a momentary desire to brush one back. That won’t do. He clenches his fist, telling himself its mere curiosity that drives him—a desire to meet the girl who has ruined Ren, who destroyed Starkiller.

 

She shifts, suddenly uncomfortable in the confines of the chair, and his eyes are drawn to her hips where they are held tight by the metal bands of the interrogation table. His stomach gives a strange lurch, and there is an odd wet heat that creeps up beneath the neck of his too-tight collar.

 

He circles, waits until he is behind the table, out of sight, to adjust it—tugging swiftly at the top button until it pops free. Kriff, have they always kept it so warm in here?

 

He breathes deeply to center himself. _Mistake_. The hot-spice scent of the girl washes over him and he feels a tightening in his groin. His face is flushed now, he knows it, and he stops himself from glancing over at the mirrored observation window. He won’t give Ren the satisfaction.

 

“So?” comes the voice from before him, butchered Coruscanti accent like a mocking imitation of his own, “You claim to be civilized, General, and yet here I sit in shackles,” her voice, when it comes again, is laden with promises, “ _Release me._ ”

 

It might have compelled a lesser man, but Hux has spent an age fortifying himself against Ren. His mind is strong; instead it is his body that betrays him as he feels the first stirring of slickness down his thighs.

 

His brain whirs into overdrive even as he manages to choke out the words. “I—I think you’ll find such tricks won’t work on me.” The hitch in his voice is glaringly obvious.

 

No. _No_. This wasn't supposed to happen. He’d been positively religious in his use of medication; heat-suppressant pills, vaccinations, every treatment he could get his hands on, knowing that one slip-up—one mistake—could send his lofty position crashing down about his ears. No. He won’t allow it. He clenches his hands, hard until he can feel the bite of his nails even through two layers of leather and steps back around to the front of the table.

 

It’s worse here, of course, with the sight of her before him. Disheveled as her coat slips down over one shoulder, rose-flush high on her cheeks. She feels it too.

 

“Hah—wha—what have you done to me?” she asks, panicked as her body reacts. She can feel the wet-slick of her arousal pooling between her legs and she knows somehow, instinctively, that she needs to be free. Needs her hands to hold down the General as she fucks him into the ground until she knots around him and he cries out for more—realization crashes down around her. _Rut_ , this is rut. “You’re _omega_.”

 

He flinches back from the word, red cheeks flushing deeper with embarrassment. She shouldn’t know, shouldn’t be able to tell.

 

“Y—you,” she’s panting now, with the scent of him so close. It’s never been like this before—out alone in the desert she could bear it, riding slippery-thick fingers until she came and came again and could come no more. But this, this is agony, she can _smell_ the General, the sweet-sharp breath of him— _wanting_ —and she knows this is different, this is _heat_. She’s never met an unmated omega, none would have come to Jakku, not when the outer rim custom is to take first and ask after. “Shouldn’t you be—shouldn’t someone be helping you?”

 

“Is that what they teach you in the Resistance? That we can’t handle ourselves? That we need a big, strong _alpha_ to take care of us?” He means for the words to come out biting, but they smack bitter instead.

 

Her eyes go wide, pleading. “I don’t _know_. On Jakku no one—you couldn’t—” Her thighs press together against her bonds and Hux finds his eyes drawn to their apex. So near and yet so far. “It was better alone.” She heaves out. “Alone you remember to go find food. Water.”

 

She draws in a shaky breath, aware of every sensation of her clothing as it tugs against her body, each brush of the rough fabric against her skin, the tight grip of the metal bonds against her wrists, hips. It’s not enough.

 

She groans and her hips judder against their pinnings. She hears an answering sound from the General. A breath cut off before it can become a moan.

 

Hux bites his lip until he can taste the tang of blood. “You—you will control yourself, savage, or—” his pants are uncomfortably tight as he watches the girl before him growl, struggle against her bonds. He wants nothing more than to release her, to bury his face between the softness of her thighs until she cries out--

 

“Please.”

 

It’s the last thing he expected to hear. An alpha—begging? “ _Again_ ,” he orders, stepping close so that his hands hover over her wrists.

 

She wets her lips. Cheeks high with flush. “ _Please_.” A whisper.

 

His eyes flick to the viewpane, as if he could somehow see Ren’s reaction, but he’s met only with his own reflection. The sight of his own face shocks him—pupils fat with lust, stretched so far his eyes look nearly black in the dim light of the interrogation room.

 

The girl’s gaze follows his own. “He’s watching, isn’t he?”

 

Hux nods, and somehow the thought excites him further. Making him wait, making him watch. Ren, who’d always assumed if there was claiming to be done he’d be the one to do it.

 

“He can’t hear us,” he says, with some satisfaction. There is no audio in the interrogation rooms, too easy for secrets to leak into the world. Better to have only trusted ears listening.

 

Her breathing has gone ragged. “He wants you, General. Did you know? I can _feel_ it.”

 

“Ren thinks he can take whatever he wants.” He’s close now, standing nearly between her legs, chest falling and rising as rapid as her own. He can hear Ren at the edges of his mind, clamoring for access, desperate to know what they’re saying, but its nothing compared to the crackling energy that pours off the woman in front of him.

 

“Hands only,” he murmurs, and releases the clasps that lock her hands to the table. That much he can explain away, at least. Let it be seen as gaining her trust. She rubs her wrists with ill-disguised relief and he watches as her hands twitch almost imperceptibly toward him, before she pulls herself back.

 

“And you, General?” she asks, looking up at him with fat-pupiled eyes. “What do you want?” And she’s there, brushing at the front of his mind as Ren so often does, skimming his thoughts. “You’ve never let yourself have this, have you? Because if they take this from you then they might take everything.”

 

Slowly, as though he were an animal that might run, she raises a hand to brush along his cheek.

 

He shudders beneath her touch, nuzzling into her hand as though pulled by a force magnetic. A dam cracks and bursts within him, overflowing as his hands find the edges of her shirt, rucking it up until the flat gold plane of her belly is visible. He teases fingers along the waistband of her leggings until, frustrated, she pulls him down to catch his mouth in a furious kiss.

 

“And Ren?” she asks, panting as they break apart. “You want him to see this.”

 

He grins wickedly and bends to bite at her neck. “I do.”

 

She lets him lead, either by accident or by design, and Hux relishes it, dipping his tongue into her mouth until they gasp for air. His cock throbs between his legs, thick and full and desperate—he’s never had _this_ , not with an alpha. Alphas were always something to be avoided, feared, the loss of control that accompanied their presence something shameful.

 

But there is no shame in him now. How could there be? This feels _right,_ and he pulls back to kiss his way down the sinuous line of Rey’s body. Small, choked moans burble out of the hollow of her throat as he bites and nips his way down her stomach, pausing to mouth at her hipbone as he works the tight pull of her leggings down over the swell of her ass to free her cunt.

 

The scent of her rut is immediate and overpowering, hot-metal like iron left in a forge, a star born of steel. He can feel his own heat surge in answer. His hips buck instinctively, seeking her, and he can feel the slick-wet of his arousal drip from the head of his cock, and belatedly, run down the cleft of his ass.

 

His cock sits heavy between his legs but he steadfastly ignores it as he brings his mouth lower to lay an open mouth kiss along her slit. Rey bucks beneath him, sharp moans cresting through her lips as she chases the feeling. Her head rolls back as he dips his tongue between her lips, catching the slick-sweet taste of her, his alpha.

 

His skin is on fire. _His alpha?_ Where had that thought come from? That's a dangerous line of thought. Exactly the reason this was to be avoided. No. This was necessity only. It was her fault anyway, her and her savage rut, and if he left now he’d be easy prey for the first alpha he saw. No. Better to take on this problem with the solution presented—no need to complicate things. His thoughts flick to Ren and he smiles against Rey’s skin. The man infuriates, with his constant barbs and comments of Hux’s unsuitability to command. Hux has often thought that beneath it all lay curiosity—the wonderment of how an omega could come so far. _Well_ , he’d show Ren that his sex had nothing at all to do with his command. He’d take care of this all, swiftly and in front of the man himself, and then Ren would see that Hux could handle his heat without interference.

 

He bends his head to lap at Rey’s thighs, breathing in the salt-sweat-spice scent before plunging his tongue into the hot clutch of her. He can feel her tighten around his tongue, body desperate to knot around him, the flutter-tight feel of her drenching his chin in slickness.

 

“Ah—yes, _fuck_ ,” she moans, pressing his head harder into the clutch of her legs. “ _General_ , ah, _please_.”

 

His cock throbs at the words. It’s a relief, to give in, to let himself be something _other_ , to break the dam behind which he’d been hiding half himself, to let himself be this needy, desperate thing.

 

_WHAM_

The viewport groans under the pressure but doesn’t crack. _Ren_. Hux can picture him, furious and red faced, cock hard and useless as he watches. _Perfect_. He pulls back, moving up Rey’s body until she can kiss the essence of herself from his face.

 

Her hands cup at his length, running swift fingers down his length until he whines with want. He needs it. Needs to be knotted now.

 

“Ah—Rey, I need—I need—” he gasps against her neck, not even sure what he is asking for, what he needs. How could anything feel like this, this torturous ache within him? She tugs him closer, lining him up to her entrance until he is suddenly pushing in, hips moving of their own volition, sliding slick and hot within her and he can feel the tightness of her around his cock, her knot already building.

 

_WHAM_

_CRASH_

The viewport shatters, peppering them with tempered transparisteel. Tiny glittering cubes that dust them like gemstones. And suddenly Ren is there, huge and looming and half-mad. Eyes wide and dark in a face flushed with desperate anger.

 

Hux expects—well, he’s not sure what he expects—but certainly not the gentleness with which Ren curls his body over them both, the softness with which he laves his tongue against Hux’s neck. Was _this_ what Ren had wanted?

 

Ren’s hands settle on his hips, questioning, and Rey raises an eyebrow when Hux nods and shifts himself back into Ren’s grip. Ren’s hands dip lower, tugging down Hux’s pants until he can slide his fingers against the slippery clutch of Hux’s rim. He teases for a moment before pressing his finger inside, working within Hux until he moans.

 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it General? Well, you have my attention now.”

 

“Not—everything is about you, Ren,” moans Hux between filthy thrusts of the Knight’s fingers.

 

Rey gasps hard as Ren lines his cock up with Hux’s entrance and once more Hux wonders at their connection. They move oddly in sync, furious and beautiful both.

 

And then head of Ren’s cock breeches him and it’s all he can do not to collapse against Rey. He feels dizzy with the heat of it all, trapped between his two alphas, the weight and the slide of Ren behind him and the clutch of Rey before. They blend together Ren-Rey-Ren-Rey warring for dominance across the plane of his body until he can’t tell where one ends and the other begins.

 

Through the fullness and the slide and the wet-tight heat of it he becomes aware of Ren’s growl over his shoulder, punctuating each word with a filthy thrust of his cock.

 

“You just couldn’t wait, could you General. Never mind the _plans_ —no, you just had to spread your legs for whatever savage alpha wanders by—”

 

Hux moans louder at the words. He’d known, on some level, that the Supreme Leader had designs for him and Ren, but he’d already given himself to the Order, this, at least, he could decide for himself.

 

“—and you, _scavenger_ , always taking what doesn’t belong to you—”

 

Rey laughs at that, terrible and beautiful. “I will take _everything_ from you, Ren.” And Hux can feel the beginning of her knot, clutching him tight into her body until each thrust is a struggle, and he wants, oh, fuck, he wants it.

 

“He’s _mine_ , mine to fuck and breed. And when he whelps his pups will be mine as well—I’ve seen it.” Ren’s knot is building fast, each filthy slide of his cock tighter against Hux’s rim, until each thrust works a choking moan from the hollow of his throat.

 

It’s almost too much, trapped between the desperate slap of skin on skin. So hot and so tight and stretched so full. It’s close, he can feel it. Feel them building together, two halves of the same whole. And when he angles his hips to pull back he finds he can’t--held too tight by Rey’s knot and filled too full by Ren’s behind him and suddenly they’re both coming, Rey clenching tight and tighter around his cock and Ren spilling hot and wet within him and Hux can think of nothing but the sick-sweet pleasure of it, to be had and taken and fucked full and there is a sudden white-hot pain as two sets of teeth bite into his neck, claiming him. And he’s coming, spurting hot and thick within the clutch of Rey’s thighs.

 

Two marks, two alphas, two claims. But somehow they are one and the same, he thinks. And they collapse in a sweat-slicked heap, locked together by the working of their bodies. There is soft movement on either side of him and he tilts his head to see Ren press a gentle kiss to Rey’s lips.

 

 _Kriff._ His still-spent cock twitches within Rey and she moans against Ren’s mouth. Two alphas together—its _wrong_ , debauched and filthy and yet Hux can feel himself getting hard again at the thought of it, at the thought that he’s brought them here to this, and somehow that makes it right, makes it perfect.

 

He bites hard at Rey’s collarbone until she and Ren break apart. “You’re _mine_ ,” he growls. “Both of you.” And Ren shudders at the words. “And any pups I have are _mine_. And _I_  decide what will be done with them.”

 

Ren chuckles against the back of his neck, darting out his tongue to swipe along his claiming mark. Hux shudders, pulls Rey tighter against his chest.

 

“Stay,” says Ren, reaching out to run his thumb against Rey’s lips.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Then come back,” murmurs Hux against her neck.

 

Her smile is wicked. “Of course.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://www.orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com)


End file.
